


Normal

by Pampermousse



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampermousse/pseuds/Pampermousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie tries to be normal. Crane is not helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/gifts).



> A short little interlude between Abbie and Crane, a hint of something if you look hard enough.

Abbie Mills had a date. A date with a man she had met at a coffee house. And its total normality was a good thing, she had to keep telling herself. She didn’t want to think that she had become so accustomed to demons that a nice normal man would freak her out. She had dropped by on a Saturday, meaning to get a black coffee to go when she wondered what it would feel like to sit down at a table by the window and read a magazine. When she sat down, she had caught the eye of a man a few tables away. She remembers their conversation being stilted when he came to sit with her, mostly on her side, as she seemed to have lost the ability to carry out a normal conversation. But he must have liked something as he invited her for a drink and she accepted before she knew what she was doing.

So here she found herself, standing in front of her mirror in her underwear, deciding what to wear. She settled on a black dress that hugged her figure stopping just past her knees. The doorbell rang and she groaned. “Just one normal night. That’s all I want,” she muttered to herself as she went to answer it.

Crane stood on the other side looking sheepish. Good, she thought. 

“Miss Mills, I apologise for intruding on your day off.”

She waited with an eyebrow raised.

“I found this book in the cabin, and the information it is has on Moloch, it’s amazing. I just couldn’t wait to share it with you.”

This was her life. The only man in her life couldn’t wait to share information on the ultimate demon with her on a Saturday night. 

“No.” She said, holding up her hands.

“No?” Crane somehow managed to push past her and sat at the table.

“I have a life. Tonight I have a life that doesn’t involve any of this.”

“Lieutenant, you’re making no sense.”

“Don’t call me Lieutenant. Not on a Saturday night in my home. My name is Abbie.”

Crane had started to look a little worried and Abbie felt a tiny bit sorry for him. Acting insane in the name of achieving normality was maybe a little counter-productive. 

“I have a date,” she said, stretching out the last word. “I’ve explained this before. It’s when a man and a woman go out to see whether they like each other.”

“Oh I see. Yes. Well, who is this young gentleman?”

“None of your business.”

She got up to finish putting on her jewellery and Crane followed her in, still talking unfortunately.

“Well, it’s just that I feel rather responsible for you Lieuten...Abbie.” He paused in front of her and looked at her seriously. “You are sure he is not a demon?”

“Get out now.” She said pushing out of the bedroom and shutting the door. Sometimes she hates her life. That she has to consider the possibility that a man who has shown an interest in her could be a demon (and of course she has considered this), well it was almost as depressing as not dating at all.

She put on a silver necklace and tried to compose herself. Crane didn’t mean to be insulting, he was just naturally on the obnoxious side.

“Miss Mills, forgive me. I did not mean to imply that the only man who could be enchanted with you would be a demon. You are..”

“Just stop talking. It’s better that way.” She said interrupting him.

He put his hands to his mouth but she saw him trying to supress a smile. God, he was insufferable sometimes.

“So, how do I look?” 

“Well, you look… I mean, that dress…is it quite healthy?”

She fixed him with what she hoped was an icy inquisitive stare.

“I mean, it looks rather constricting. Tight. How is your blood circulating properly?”

“So what you are telling me, is that as a man, you don’t find this visually appealing?”

“Well, as a man I find most things women wear appealing, but as a friend and fellow witness, I am concerned for your health.”

“Well. That’s perfect. Thank you.” To be honest, she had expected some sort of reaction from him when he had first seen her. A little comment, widened eyes, a surprised gasp. But no, not Crane. Which was fine. It was exactly the way their platonic relationship should be. Platonic. But it did not do much for her self-confidence. 

“Let me walk you to wherever you are meeting this young man.”

“I was actually going to get a cab. I wanted to have a few drinks tonight.”

“Is that wise? You could let your guard down.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for,” she said cheerfully and stepped outside. 

She stood on her porch, waiting for Crane to come out. They both stood there waiting in silence. Although she had gotten used to the height difference, she sometimes still forgot about it, and here tonight she felt it again. Graham, the man she was going to meet was much shorter than Crane. Which was good, she told herself before she could feel anything else.

The cab pulled up and she swept the hair from her eyes and caught Crane looking at her. 

“This is my ride. What are you doing tonight Crane?”

“I thought I would go through some books. Maybe watch some TV.” He said TV like it was a foreign language.

“Well look at you Mr Twenty-First century,” she teased and he rolled his eyes.

She made her way to the cab, but Crane’s voice stopped her midway.

“Miss Mills. I mean Abbie. In case I wasn’t clear earlier. You look beautiful. The man you are going to meet is very lucky.”

Abbie flushed and looked away. Crane was always so sincere, it made her feel petty for being annoyed with him.

“Thank you Crane. Have a good night.”

He saluted her and walked off.


End file.
